


Дар

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Драбблы от G до РG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Cassilian opera, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Хью впервые оказывается в Касселианской опере.





	Дар

— Только не это! Пожалуйста, не делай этого с собой!  
  
Лианас упрямо сжимала губы, глядя не на мать, а на цветок, пробившийся между почти вплотную пригнанными камнями дорожки.  
  
— Я все решила. Я буду учиться. Это моя судьба.  
  
Мать пыталась пригладить боковые гребни, но они топорщились, выдавая ее панику и страх. Сестры смотрели растерянно.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, чем это заканчивается, дочь. Ты же понимаешь… — в голосе ее проступили слезы. Две старшие дочери пристроились к ней с обеих сторон, подхватив под руки и поглаживая запястья: по поверью это помогало успокоиться.  
  
— Я не отступлю. — Лианас вскинула взгляд на семью. Они примут ее выбор, иначе не может быть. — Это почетная дорога. Меня будут помнить поколения…  
  
— Меара, Дориса, Виталья, Нор, Тиаке… — шепотом в заученный унисон пробормотали сестры, но замолчали под взглядом матери.  
  
— Ты могла бы создать свою семью! У тебя были бы дети! Ты бы встретила пару, на которую отозвалось бы твое сердце! Ты же понимаешь, что ничего этого не будет?  
  
— Мое сердце уже отозвалось…  
  
— Мама, может быть, рано оплакивать? — робко вмешалась старшая сестра. — Путь к вершине долог и сложен, возможно, ее отправят обратно до того, как наступит время? Возможно, она замахнулась на то, чего совершить не в состоянии? Лианас вернется, и у нее будет шанс на спокойную жизнь…  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не справлюсь? Что мой голос нехорош? — глаза Лианас почернели.  
  
— Нет, сестра. Но…  
  
Возражение утонуло в протяжном тихом звуке, что, казалось, родился между серых дюн. Затем звук взвился в небо, расправил крылья, полетел над дорогой, окутывая всех слышавших теплом, закружил, замирая, и рассыпался золотистым песком. Тишина легла облаком, заставив всю жизнь в округе замереть. Мать плакала. За ее плечами трепетали фантомные крылья, которые никто не видел уже многие годы. Такие же крылья медленно истаивали за спиной Лианас, когда она рухнула к ее коленям, обнимая, и забормотала:  
  
— Я не могу иначе, это внутри меня, его не спрячешь, оно все равно вырвется. Не плачь! На учебу уйдут годы, я буду приезжать, я столько увижу за свою жизнь! Она будет короче, чем у моих сестер, но я знаю, что она будет полнее…  
  
— Будет ли? Стоит ли оно того? Почему, ну почему дар не обошел нашу семью?!  
  
Лианас заглянула ей в глаза.  
  
— Дар приходит в каждый дом, все это знают. Не в одном поколении, так в следующем… Каково это — отказаться от дара? Ты счастлива, мама?  
  
— У меня есть вы, я живу, я не мечтала ни о чем другом.  
  
— Ты боялась, а я не боюсь. Обещаю, что мой голос услышит вся планета, и в тот день — ты будешь мною гордиться.  
  
***  
  
— Ты сегодня на удивление молчалив. — Пол Стамец оторвался от расчетов, бросив искоса взгляд на экран связи. Хью Калбер, его «бойфренд по переписке», как называл его коллега Страал, молча пил какой-то травяной чай, погруженный в свои мысли, находясь в сотнях световых лет. Обычно во время их традиционных ежедневных разговоров Калбер был гораздо более активным в беседе. Пол сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Как прошел вчерашний визит в оперу? — начал он. Тема была совсем не его, но у Хью был такой странный вид, а любимый сюжет должен был встряхнуть его немного. Что ж, он и встряхнул. Услышав вопрос, Хью дернулся, опрокинул на себя чашку с напитком и, чертыхаясь, исчез из поля видимости. Пол напрягся, замер, всматриваясь в экран. — Хью? Ты в порядке? Хью?  
  
Калбер вернулся через несколько минут, заставив поволноваться.  
  
— Извини, — вздохнул Калбер, снова садясь перед экраном. — Я слегка не в себе сегодня.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Со мной ничего, правда. Просто… — он побарабанил пальцами по столу и глубоко вздохнул. — Я обещал однажды сводить тебя в Касселианскую оперу, наверное, я не стану этого делать.  
  
На лице Стамеца отразилось такое облегчение, что Калбер невольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Может, все же, в оперу, но точно не на Кассилии. Это… Черт, Пол, я думал, это национальный миф. Не может быть такого в наше время…  
  
— Да о чем ты? — Пол озабоченно свел брови.  
  
— Я столько говорил тебе про эту увольнительную, про первый визит на Кассилию… Ты знал, что касселианские певицы исполняют только одну касселианскую оперу в своей жизни? И в финале убивают себя?  
  
— Впервые слышу про такое. Это что за бред? — нахмурился Стамец.  
  
— Все сложно. — Калбер вздохнул. — Вчерашний спектакль… это было настолько прекрасно, что мне просто не хватит слов описать. Словно кроме музыки и слов, игры и танца там был еще какой-то уровень, который я не видел, но каким-то образом ощущал. А местные — они дышали в унисон с исполнительницей. Огромнейший зал, Пол, и все как один; и только несколько инопланетников выпадали из массы. А в конце шепот, как прибой: «Лианас, Лианас»… Чувствуешь себя, словно поучаствовал в ритуале, а потом… — Он помолчал несколько секунд. — У них лучшие певческие школы, и это как-то связано с физиологией. Когда исполнитель достигает определенного уровня, в его организме начинаются проявляться неисправимые изменения, которые только улучшают исполнение. В финальной стадии это ведет к смерти — гормональный скачок, и «переход», как они говорят. Но внешне это…  
  
— Хью… — Пол искал слова, но не находил. Хью не смотрел на него.  
  
— Я все утро искал информацию. Ученые пытались это контролировать, но пока ничего не нашли. А сами касселианцы не горят желанием что-то менять, для них это естественная часть жизни… Черт, я говорил с певицей перед началом. Она была абсолютно счастлива, Пол, «лучший день в моей жизни», вся ее семья была там, я подумать не мог…  
  
— Хью, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Пол не умел утешать, но и промолчать не мог. — Ты не в ответе за выбор других людей. И музыка от случившегося не становится менее прекрасной. И ты не должен испытывать чувство вины за то, что тебе она нравится. И, знаешь что, если кто и способен разобраться в этот природном механизме, то это ты.  
  
— Ты серьезно так думаешь? Это не моя основная специализация…  
  
— Что я вынес за годы общения с разными специалистами, так это то, что результат поисков напрямую связан с тем, насколько оно для тебя важно. Я уверен, ты справишься.  
  
На лице Калбера появилась слабая улыбка.  
  
— И ты готов терпеть мою музыку в необходимых количествах?  
  
— Только если ты не будешь пытаться ее петь сам! — Пол закатил глаза. — Конечно, готов. Ты же терпишь мои грибы.  
  



End file.
